GOOD MORNING WASTELAND!!
"GOOD MORNING WASTELAND!! This is your host, Don Tortoise, and welcome to GMW, where I tell you about some of WW's adventures, and today do I have a story for you!" Don Tortoise opening for GMW What IS GMW? Good Morning Wasteland is an extremely popular radio show run by Wasteland Wavelength's Don Tortoise, where he tells the tale of one of the caravans many extraordinary(And usually violent) adventures The Story Begins This is where the GMW Episodes go. Episode 1: YOU…SHALL NOT… RAID!!! GOOOD MOORNING WASTELAND!!! This is your host, the fabulous Don Tortoise, and welcome to GMW, where I tell you one of the many… many tales of horror, suspense, and even conflict, that have befallen Wasteland Wavelength over the years, today, I’m gonna tell you one of my all time favorites from around the campfire: “The Knights and the Wolves”. Let’s get started: “God Damn Mac, what you put in them beans?” asked Stub, who was clenching his gut, his face writhing in pain. “Oh, a little this, a little that,” mumbled Bill, grinning at his friends obvious discomfort, “Maybe a dash of gunpowder, for kick.” “GUNPOWDER!? What were you thinking?” yelled Stub, befre he groaned and sat down, curling in on himself. “I was thinking gunpowder would taste good, get over it man, or you can cook next time.” said Bill. The good natured bantering was cut short when the first raider tripped one of the perimeter landmines Bill had set up when they stopped for the night, turning into a red fountain of gore. As soon as the loud crack of the detonation sounded in the air, Bill was rolling and spinning, luger in his hand in a flash. Looking into the darkness, trying to see anything, and failing, Bill pumped his fist into the air twice, and a pair of flares burst into the air. Not five feet in front of Bill, standing still with surprise, were five or six raiders, wearing dark leathers tinted green by the flares. Now that they had a target, the Bills machine gun team opened up, ripping two raiders in half with a quick burst. Another raider was hit by a plasma round, proving that Stub wasn’t as bad off as he had acted, and the raider fell to the ground, dead as a door. The other two retreated, and suddenly the entire wall of darkness blazed to life, and round upon round of rifle ammo smashed into the low rock wall that the caravan had decided to use as a buffer. The wall shook with the impact as round upon round struck the wall. The machine gun team, on top of one of the camper trailers, opened up again, and the torrent of rifle fire stuttered to a stop, and screams filled the air. Getting up to a crouch, Bill fired a few rounds, and using the machine gun as cover, fell back to his trailer, where he grabbed a pair of stick grenades. When he came back out, the fighting had stopped… Confused, Bill took another step into the campground, and saw Kotar and Stubs talking with a pair of men dressed in what looked like pre war riot gear. Noticing him, Kotar waved Bill over to the meeting. “Bill, this is Sir Allen and Sir Jenkins, they brought some help.” Kotar said, nodding toward a large group of men wearing leather armor and carrying an assortment of hunting rifles and SMG’s. Category:History